


please (hermione x pansy)

by bluemione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, drarry and lunny aren't super obvious but they're there, it's a lot of hermione worrying but it has a soft ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemione/pseuds/bluemione
Summary: there's only one person hermione wants to find when the battle is done.





	please (hermione x pansy)

Hermione’s dark curls flew behind her as she ran through corridor after corridor, wand out and at the ready, just in case.  
The battle was over and there was just one person she wanted to find. One person she needed to find.  
_Please be alive._  
The wounded and dead filled and darkened the broken castle that had once been filled with light and joy.  
_Please don’t be one of them._  
She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw a platinum haired head.  
“Draco? DRACO!” She ran towards him and threw her arms around him, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
Draco laughed half-heartedly, “I don’t think any of us are okay, Granger, but I understand what you meant and appreciate the sediment.”  
He peers around her, “Is Harry with you?”  
“No, he was with Ron, taking care of something, he’ll come and find you soon, I’m sure, but Draco, I need to know-“  
Draco interrupted her with four words that sunk her heart into her stomach.  
“I haven’t seen her.”  
_No. Please no._  
“I’m sure she’s alright, Hermione, she can’t be-“  
He can’t bring himself to say the word and Hermione’s grateful for that. They shouldn’t have to think of that.  
_Whoever’s out there, please let her be alive._  
“I’m going to keep looking, I’ll find you later.”  
Draco nods and they depart after one more hug.  
Hermione wanders through a hall. She finds Ginny and Luna curled up together in a corner, holding each other as if they’ll never let go.  
Ginny tells her that she hasn’t seen her.  
But Luna doesn’t.  
“I could have been mistaken but I believe I saw her head towards Gryffindor tower. Unless she has a doppelgänger, which I suppose is also possible.”  
_She’s looking for me too._  
Hermione thanks Luna about twenty times before rushing off to the tower she once called home.  
The stairs that once were seen as a nuisance to many of her fellow students had nothing on her now, for she was a girl on a mission. She ran up the stairs as quickly as she could, only tripping slightly once, and made it to the the Fat Lady’s empty portrait.  
_Please be here. Please._  
And while the Fat Lady was not present, there was someone else in front of the painting that seemed to be guarding in her place.  
“I knew you’d find me eventually.”  
Hermione grabbed Pansy’s face in her hands and pressed their lips together with passionate urgency.  
One of Pansy’s hands found Hermione’s waist, while the other placed itself on top of one of Hermione’s.  
Hermione could have stayed in that moment for hours.  
When they finally broke apart, Hermione’s forehead rested against Pansy’s.  
“I love you so much.”  
“And I love you.”


End file.
